


Homo Lonely Boys

by kind_sociopath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Halloween Theme, M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Multiple, different themes, guess everything, guess the timeline, guess who's the narrator, guess your existance, jk, not exactly an au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kind_sociopath/pseuds/kind_sociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compilation of short stories in which each one is centered in one ship each.<br/>1.    My Halloween Boy: Story about a girl who can only be herself and flirt freely in Halloween due to the social immorality of dressing up as one while being a guy.<br/>2.     Name the Game: After starting school in a big city, this young man, new to the games and gambling, will find love in the games. Knowing the game of love may be more difficult than what it seems. Even more than revenge.<br/>3.     My only red scarf: Story about a guy telling his past with his boyfriend, how he cheated on him and ended up how he didn't wanted to be, alone.<br/>For now this are all the stories, later I will put the three missing.<br/>All these stories happen in the same timeline.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Halloween Boy (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> All of the stories since My Halloween Boy will be in parts but it is important to read all the chapters chronologically and not skipping into the next part of one story.

Today is the last day of October, well known as _my_ favorite festivity. Is not that I like the other ones more than this one. But when some of these one-of-a-kind things happens, I just want to call it my favorite all day.

 

Orange. Purple. Black.

Halloween is in town; all the weaboos will put on their badly made cosplays and all the kids will go through the streets for candy, as I will go by the same route of the innocents searching for a lover. For myself. As _my_ self.

 

Sadly, I’m in my last year of high school. Or should I say, happily..? I mean, I’m not badly treated. There are some girls from other classes who brags about being part of “The Oikawa Tooru fanclub”. _My_ fanclub.

 

But there's this thing, that even when you got all your life boringly, summed up that will make you dead inside. Empty. And I really wish this one wasn't mine. _My_ depression. That’s how most of the people call it. And yeah, what if i'm depressed? Because i AM. Because i'm not being _my_ self.  
  
It's been awhile since i got this problem, the only one i have talked about this my now ex...  
  
"HEY!" The teacher shouted interrupting my thoughts. And I was getting into a good part! Such a waste..

  
"Oikawa Tooru. It’s the last time i'm telling this to you. Get. Out."

  
"But I didn't do anything wroong~!" My charm always kills the ladies. "Actually you did. I told you to read the next sentence in page 87 and you didn't even looked at your book!" I looked away dramatically.

 

All the girls giggled. They have been looking at me in a tenacious, lustful way. Waiting for me to look back at them, deeply, to confirm their expectation of ask me out into a party, after all, it was Halloween.  
  
"What are you waiting? Get out!"

  
"Aww, too bad. Guess you'll have to miss me.”

 

I winked to all the girls and when I did, the fangirls screamed in such way when I was departing, as if i were in an action movie and all the girls begging for more behind me were all the fire and explosions. Well.  There was _actually_ an explosive infuriated teacher. I sure need to run as quickly as possible, I didn’t wanted to be punished~.

 

I passed through the corridors, trying to pass unnoticed. Until I got into an area with less people. As I was saying, I wouldn’t have this _thing_ if i had company. I got all the girls in my toes, i love them all! they are so cute! Even so, I’m so lonely.

 

I watched the decoration. Orange. Purple. Orange.

Where is the black? there’s no Halloween at all without it! It’s like- What was I going to say? No, it can’t be. _It’s like oikawa tooru lonely_. No. no no no.  After almost going to a breakdown, I realized my cellphone. Full of messages, as usual. But something I saw really did my eyes open up surprised. I started to jump. I was truly happy.

 

“Iwa-chan is coming todaay!!!” I shouted cheerful. And then a teacher came out from its classroom  to tell me not to.

 

He just sended me a message. I have a big crush in him since I have stopped in just thinking about me and started to have empathy in others and it’s been a whole while since I haven’t seen him! He decided to study into a bigger city, there’s nothing I can do about it.  I just live in this closed-minded town, an unknown town to the world which makes it unimportant. Which maked _me_ unimportant.

 

BBSSSSTTT! What was that? Oh, yeah. I got a call from iwa-chan. Wait. What. I called back as I lost it.

  
  


“IWAA-CHAAAN~!”

  
  


“Geez, can you stop yelling around? You’ll break my ear!”

 

“I don’t think ears can't be broken, dumbass.” I scoffed  “Also, why don’t you come more often? You’ll just forget about me eventually. You’ll make me saaaad! By the way, there’s this thing i NEED to tell you about!”

  
  


“Yeah, yeah. Don’t care. Anyway, i’m busy, there’s no time, do you have any plans toda-”

  
  


“Not really~!”

  
  


“God. Stop. What did I just tell you? Look, with you interrupting me and over-talking, ugh!

You are making it more difficult for me to ask you out.”

 

Everything just got silent. Eh? What did he just said..?

  
  


“Did you just said _ask out_?” I asked

  
  


“Shit.” He tried to apart himself the most from the phone, but I did heard it. “Uh.. yeah. Wanna hang out to this party in a friend’s house?” I smiled, I felt how my cheeks burned. Part of me was glad for not letting him see this part of me. At least not now.

 

“Totally! I knew you wanted me-” He gave a gigantic sigh with annoyance and hanged me out. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. “Ehh, Iwa-chan?” He really did hanged me out.

 

Uhh, I really did fuck up. I mean, I dunno where it’s going to be or how or ffuck. While I was agonizing about my own stupidity, no, wait. I’m not stupid. I’m fucking awesome! BBSSSSTT!

 

Oh yeah, while I was agonizing about my own stupidity I received a message from iwa-chan. And i’m not stupid. Hmfp.

  
  


 

> Here’s the location douchebag 
> 
> 9 pm. Don’t get late

  
  


 

I simper brightly. I’m going into a _date_ with iwa-chan! Well, it didn’t exactly said date but.. for me it is! I was changing moods quickly when a bunch of girls started to run to me.

“So now it’s recess, huh?” I started to flirt right away. Everyone wanting to take a selfie with _me_. Everyone wanting _me_.

 

You know, this is really ironic. I flirt with all of them not only because I think they are cute, and pretty, because deep inside of me I envy them. I envy every and all the girls who try to get in pants. Because I’m not actually comfortable with what it’s in my pants.

 

I would love to use dresses, ribbons, pink, lot’s of pink, but I can’t. I tried to make my mom comprehend, but she doesn’t want a “queer son”. Even if I am gay, she doesn’t have the right to judge me as queer just because i want to dress like a girl.

 

I got to my house, after a lot of chit-chats with girls. I saw one using the prettiest  skirt my eyes have ever. dared. to see. It was wavy~ and red~ and… ekk! This things doesn’t matter. Ups.

In my house I thought about Iwa-chan and the Halloween party. All the years in Halloween I go to parties where the people who I got to knew due to many gay bars hangouts. I dress as a girl, dressed as _my_ self.

 

I even make out with some furry dude in a Halloween party and shit. But, hey. Hear me out. He was so hot~! (If iwa-chan was hearing me he would really gimme a slap) But what I could recall about it, is that I was truly happy. Not because i make out with a furry guy but because I could be me.

 

Hours passed after eating pizza, watching american horror story. Because, it’s halloween you know, it’s the perfect show for a big marathon. After getting into chapter 6 of the third season I made a pause and looked through the mirror. Making sexy faces. funny faces.

 

“So… of what I will dress as?” I said to myself, looking into a secret box in my closet. I buy my girl robes in Amazon, and this time, I dunno what to put on. My cinderella dress? A sexy bunny? Oh, look.  I can dress as…

BBSSSSTTT! Someone is calling me! Who is this?

 

“Hey trashkawa, you coming?”

 

Pff, it’s Kindaichi “Uh uh, not at all. And stop trying to call me.” Seems as he had been trying to call me all day, I have many missed calls from him.

 

“It’s your own fault since you don’t want to listen. Pff, we were hoping you’ll be bringing some booze.” This first years now days. And what’s up with the _We_?

 

“Let’s save that when _I_ get to the nationals.” I said joking with a _Kageyama_ voice

 

“Haha, stop with the shitty egocentric thing.” He laughed “I should get going. See ya.”

 

“Okay, bye.” Seriously. I know everyone wants a piece of my ass in halloween, but you’ll have to wait. I winked to myself.  Joke.

 

Anyway, I saw the window, already peach black. “Nice.” I smirked. Already with my makeup, my _costume_ , my big ego, and a pinch of empathy.  “Seems nobody will be picking the queen” I said proud of myself  “So I should get going too.”

 

 


	2. 2.- Name the game (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A guy will go back to his old-town in summer. But first, he must face finals and a certain someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will publish all the first parts to each of the story. And believe me, it's better if you read them all first parts, all seconds, than going each by each once they are all written.

“You should totally come back!” That’s what my best friend told me when we were talking on the phone. We have been talking through internet and the cell phone since I moved a year and a half ago. Summer is coming. Mom will call me to go back to town.

“Well, that’s quite obvious.” That’s what I remember I responded to him. I’ll take the bullet train and go back, but first, finals are coming.

I’m good at studying and in class i’m mostly hearing music, so there’s no problem in it. The problem is all the people who will ask for my help. _Such a drag_ i will say until they eventually convince me one way or another.

Thinking about other stuff; i really don’t want to go back on that little town. It’s not because of the fact that is closed minded, i don’t really care at all. But because the concerts of my favorite musicians never come.

In the end i gotta go call my big bro and taking out my pride ~~big valuable pride~~ by telling him “ _Pretty please_ ” or something like that to take me to a bigger city when a concert’s coming. And here, again, the problem is not my pride but the fact that I can’t trust him.

I can’t play an untrustworthy game. I always play my games to win. I play my games safe, and if I know it is not, then i don’t. Easy as that.

Games can be hard, but you can play it cool if you got it safe. Games could be tiring but it is supposed that you’ll get something from it. It wouldn’t be fun at all if you don’t. Even though, games sure can be fun.

Right now, i’m playing one. I can say i miss a bit that town. But being a _city boy_ , quoting an upper classmate from my old little town, is not bad at all. Being a _shitty boy_. I really can’t stop laughing at that.

I’m in a big city. It is known that they are pretty loud and foreigners from little towns can’t  stand it. And now, it’s quiet. It’s weird. Since i got here all i can hear is **noise noise noise** but right now it’s silent. I find a refreshed feeling in the stillness of my class. Since they are taking a quiz and I have just finished.

I look through the window, it’s a bit hot since is going to be summer and i’m sweating a bit between my lips and noise. Disgusting. The cherry blossoms have ceased blooming and all you see is green. No more pink. I don’t like it, neither dislike it. To say the truth, i like winter the most. No pink, no green, but pure white. Either in the sky or in the ground. I feel calm watching the black ravens crossing the white sky, like a white canvas.  That’s what i like.

After rambling through my mind I noticed school has just ended, well, with all the noise everyone makes when it’s over just how can I not notice? My head hurts. I’ll skip volleyball and go directly to my house. Or at least that was my plan.

“Tsukishima!” The teacher called me out.

_ugh._

“Is there something wrong?” I asked with an slightly annoyed voice.

“With you, actually, no.” The teacher paused “But there’s this guys-” So it _is_ that kind of thing _again_. Right now i’m tired and just want to go home. I don’t even bother listening.

“I don’t have time for giving tutorings. Excuse me.” I marked my way out. I closed my eyes twice, and was already out of the school grounds. This is bad, i’m not feeling well and i’m also _not_ in a good mood.

I looked at the time in my phone, it marked 4:30 pm. The teacher really did took some amount of my time. Tsk. Listening the cars pass by and the thin noise of the crying cicadas. I sighed. Put my headphones on and started to hear some songs. Without looking at the pavement. As if anything didn’t matter. Just me.

I couldn’t handle their noise, cicada’s noise. Even if it was tiny; i couldn’t get it out of my head and it already hurt. Like _that_ noise you sometimes listen in your ears that disturbs you the most while studying or doing something that needs a big amount of your concentration.Thinking more about it, i can’t handle annoying things in general.

**  
**  


_Auch..!_

**  
**  


I bumped with someone, i think i might have cutted my lip. I opened my eyes and touched quickly with my right hand. With the other one, i took my headphones off my head.

“The fuck’s your problem?” I said without hesitation. It sure was rude, but i was already really displeased.

The other dude was looking down in a way I couldn’t see his face. He had his hand covering his mouth. Making his hair cover the expression he had. _Oh_ , _so it wasn’t his fault_. He wasn’t looking where he was going. Just as me. After I rationalized the situation, i hurried to say something.

“Sorry, i think we both didn’t looked where we were going.”

“Yeah, that’s true.” He moved his arm, and a bit of blood could be seen.  _Was it from just now?_

I sighed discontent. “Are you okay? I need to take you to treat that.”

“Whatever. It’s fine.” He didn’t sounded alright. I don’t even want to bother to, but it was part my fault. So there’s nothing i can do about it. _This burden._

“Look, my school is nearby. You can get some kind of treatment there.” Honestly, i don’t really know if _it’s nearby_ since i have been listening to music all the way here. But i feel a bit guilty. I looked into my shoes, since i felt something was missing, as if it had fallen into my feet. Then my face turned to look the guy.

He faced up, where i was. And just for a moment, I saw a glimpse of a pair of fierce eyes. Full of anger. Full of hunger. I noticed my back got a tiny goosebump from it. I had left my defences down just for that moment.

“Mine it’s just right here.” He said calmly. I watched my environment. Focused in where i was. _Just where the hell i am?_

“Ah, yeah. I can see it from here.” It was more or less one hundred feet a far. I tried to look unsurprised in losing myself in the streets. It’s not cool when someone get’s scared or frustrated. Also, i couldn’t take him into somewhere i didn’t knew.

We decided to go into his high school. It seemed like a nice school with great fields for sports and training. I didn’t pay much attention because it didn’t seemed of relevance. I ignored the awkwardness in between. I didn’t wanted to feel more uncomfortable that I already was.

“So, you are not from here?” He asked. A silence came in between.

“Ah, you are talking to me.”

“Yeah, i am.” He didn’t handle the awkwardness. Huh. He did felt irritated with my comment.

“ _Is it obvious_?” I whispered to myself.

“Kinda.” He laughed. He listened. Fierce eyes, fierce ears. Well, fuck you sir.

I knew he said that to bother me, i didn’t want to seem affected but my face didn’t worked well.

**  
**  


He laughed even more.

**  
**  


After we get into the nurse’s office, he took some stuff in there and instead of putting it into himself, he handled it to me.

“What? Why?” I asked.

“You know, that’s not my blood.” He smirked. I didn’t knew if i was annoyed because of the thought of he considering this as a _triumph card_ or because it was a good way to bother me, which in all the way here was doing so. Fuck off. But I did felt a blush in my cheeks, and turned away for this stranger not to see me. Fuck.

I didn’t expected it. I remembered the boldness in his sight, I couldn’t possibly believe he instantly change those feelings. I looked back, already with an air of arrogance in me.

“Just now, out there, you looked angry.”

“Hm?”

“When you bumped into me.”

“So you _did_ saw that.” He tried to look away. So he really was angry.

“Totally.” Now _i_ was smirking. I just can’t handle someone making fun of me and then walking away with it. My pride is too valuable for something like that.

“Well, that sucks.” He said with a look of unimportance. That made me a bit angry. I sighed in irritation due to the situation. _I didn’t gain anything from it._ I don’t play my games like this. Now i just want to get out of here, i don’t want to handle him anymore.

“Do you have something for a headache? It’s been killing me for a while now.” At least i should get something from it. After this i will go directly into my room and sleep all day. I tried to look into my phone. Just what time is it? It wasn’t in my pocket. Weird.

“Sure.” Now i’m guessing where the nurse is. I haven’t been here long enough, but still. “Take this.”

“Thanks.” I paused. “I think someone might call me out if stay long enough in a high school that isn’t mine. I gotta go.”

“Okay.” He paused. “I just want something.” _What now?_

“What? Why?” I asked.

“You already asked that a while ago.” He chuckled and noticed i was getting angry. It was a little cute though.

“Can i have your phone?” He smiled charmingly.

I sighed and thought my answer.

“What will happen if i say _no_?

“Well, is good that you ask because actually-”

“Yeah, i know. You have my phone. I noticed it wasn’t in my pocket a while ago.” Making an emphasis in _a while ago_.

“It’s cool you noticed.” He smiled at me. “My phone’s already there.” _UGH._ “-And,” _AND?_ “I’m already your friend in facebook.” I looked his simper.  

“And why the bother?” I asked exasperated.

“Um, it’s simple. You are cute, and i like you.” My eyes widened.

Another uncalculated move. _This smooth little shit._ I just want to say, if this was a videogame, i've already loosed. And even more, because at that time, i didn’t saw what was coming.

**  
“The name is kuroo tetsurou, nice to meet you.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name is your local asshole, nice to meet you. Okay no. I really wanted to put more inside jokes! I'll leave it for the next part of the story.


	3. 3.- My only red scarf (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The memories of autumn of a guy.

“Ah. It’s cold today.” It’s freezing. It’s december. I got up from bed to see pure white as a wedding dress, outside my window. I yawn. And slowly rise from the bed.

“I remember… there’s no food.” With the need of getting to the mini-market, because, i don’t want to wait until everyone gets up. I walked into my closet, full of videogames, looking for the most comfy thing to wear. I’m easily cold.

I searched and searched. Sweater. Gloves. Beanie. My hands immerse inside my drawers, feeling silk, satin, cotton, emerging the fabric to my eyes. Black. Blue. Grey. Until scarlet empowered my sight.

“My only red scarf.” I said. And felt a little, microscope, heartbeat.

I can recall where I got it. Because it’s not even mine. And, more than a thing, it’s a memory. A memory clear as water. So clear. Innocent. Pure. As the tiny snow copes. Like confetti, but now, monochrome confetti. Colorless confetti. Colorless emotions.

I don’t have a favorite season, but autumn was okay. Red autumn. Red feelings. October. A drizzle of leaves fell down in my way. The sun shined bright but it was cold outside. Such an incongruous weather.

_Achoo!_ I want them to stop; it’s the sixth on the day. Ew.

“Another one?” Sigh. “Good thing I got tissues.”

It was getting colder. I tried to look into your eyes when you were looking for your tissues, i didn’t wanted you to notice. _Did he forget?_

“You are as quiet as always.” I looked away.

“Well, that’s because i don’t want to talk about anything at all.” I claimed.

 

* * *

_Like everyday i just dragged myself. Without paying attention to my surroundings, until you were in my field of view, acted as if you weren’t too important to me and then made my way out through the day. My daily life._

* * *

 

 

“?” I was questioning myself. _Did he forgot? Did he?_ My birthday.

I tried to look again, to your eyes, but they met mine. My heart skipped a beat and tried to pass as a fool by turning my view into your scarf.

“If you are that cold you can have it.” You smiled. _Why did you smiled? How can you expect me to act normal as if anything happened if you smile?_ Killer smile. Killer Guy. Killer.

“I’m not. I don’t want it” _Shit. Did I just sound a bit angry?_

“Did you just sound... angry? _I did._ “Just have it already.” You grinned. And I only took it to cover my cheeks. Your eyes widened, because usually I don’t do quick moves when i’m not playing volleyball, or when i’m not playing in general.

“Thanks.”  I said and an inelegant silence surrounded us in a moment. I saw you felt awkward, you really did. But i didn’t asked or said anything. After a while, you decided to say something with a serious, fierce grimace in your face.

“You are sometimes hard to read.”

“?”

“I can’t tell what are you thinking.” He did forgot.

“...” Well, my birthday is unimportant, i mean. It’s just another day. Nothing changes. But it’s weird. It’s not about the day, it’s just… _off_. Something’s off with him. He always had remembered my birthday, since we were kids.

“By the way, where’s your psp?”

“I left it at home. I couldn't charge it yesterday.”

Something’s weird in him. _Definitely._

“That sucks.” _Bsssssst._ It’s not my cellphone.

“I think someone’s calling you.”

“Yeah, it’s Bokuto. I’ll stay here for a while talking. Catch you later.”

“Okay.” I left you behind. But only because you told me to. I honestly hate being alone. Not in my house or in places i am comfortable in. But when i don’t distract myself with something…

I get lonely.

“Kenma!”

“Uhh?” _Why are you talking to me?_

“The teacher had been calling you for now in a while.” I forgot I was at school. Many hours passed since I left Kuroo. I wonder if he came to school or went somewhere with Bokuto, _again_.

“Ah, okay.” _Bssst. Bssst._ It’s my cellphone. A message. Guess i’ll respond it later.

I went with the teacher to talk about college, since i haven’t selected one. And since we second years should have at least an idea of what college we want to go, the teachers won’t stop pestering us about it. _Sigh._ Now it was recess. I was walking to get lunch.

“I’m hungry.”

* * *

_Like everyday i just dragged myself. Without paying attention to my surroundings, until you were in my field of view, acted as if you weren’t too important to me and then made my way out through the day. But you always pushed. Pushed and pushed._

* * *

 

“Oi, Kenma.” _Kuroo._ “You’re still using that scarf?” I buried my face in the red cloth.

“So you did come to school.” He might went with Bokuto during first period.

“You thought I wouldn’t?” You paused. “I was supposed to go gambling with Bokuto…” _Again._ “But! Here i am.”

“Okay.” Silence fell. “ That’s good.” That’s everything i said with a half smile in my face and turned away. I felt Kuroo was supposed or more than supposed, he wanted to tell me something. But he didn’t. Then I proceeded to go back to my classroom.

Hours had passed rather fast. Playing games in my cellphone, since my psp was at home. I was just getting out of my last period.

“Aah. There was a message i was supposed to read.” I checked my messages.

 

 

> Kenma! I’ll probably go visit with my family! You can finally met Natsu! You know, my little sister i talked about? I really want to go now! By the way, I heard in the weather channel it will snow today in tokyo. That’s so weird since we are only in autumn! Anyway, you can get a cold easily so be reaally careful!

I typed slowly and then send my message in response. 

 

 

> Is that so?

_Bssst. Bssst._ That was fast.

 

 

> Yeah!! It’s exciting and it’s going to be so fun when i get there!! You can pass me lots!! I really miss you! So,  we’ll see each other later!!!

How can he respond so fast? Well, I’ll just send him this.

 

 

> Cya.

 

Also, the coach send me a text which said there won’t be practice today due to the very cold day and because the heaters are not working. Sigh. Bssst. Bssst. Another message. Hinata doesn’t get tired, doesn’t he?

In a glance, I widened my eyes for the quick surprise.

“It’s Kuroo.” I opened it.

 

> Hey, can we walk home together?

Unusual. Weird. Normally you’ll just stick with me as any other day, so why asking me? That’s what i thought. But i send you back an answer anyway.

 

> Yes

“Yo.” I got a shiver. Your sudden voice scared me since you were behind me.

“Hey.” I said softly.

We talked about the day when we were going home. How Akashi got Bokuto to go back to class like a mom taking its kid by the ear, how you were _bored af_ during your classes, threw a paper plane, and almost the teacher got you out for landing in the glass of his lenses. And how finally were able to be talking to me right now; avoiding a teacher who was trying to talk you about college. None of that talks answered my questions. And so, i tried to get an answer even if we were almost at my house.

“You’ve been acting strange today.” I was looking at the screen in my cellphone.

“Did i?” _You seriously dared to say?_ I looked sharply in your eyes in response. When you noticed, your face turned guilty, and then tried to smooth it out with a smile. “You got me.” _Sigh._ “Look, it’s just…” It suddenly began to snow. “Kenma! It’s snowing.” saved by the bell?

“Yeah, i know. Hinata told me it would.” _Sigh._ “Now can you just tell me-”

“You have sighed a lot today.” You interrupted me. You really don’t want to say a thing, huh? Fine.

I looked at my cellphone and tried to go slower to simulate rejection. “Wait! Okay.” Now _you_ sighed. “It’s just that, i like you. Like, a lot.”

* * *

_Like everyday i just dragged myself. Without paying attention to my surroundings, until you were in my field of view, acted as if you weren’t too important to me and then made my way out through the day. But you always pushed. Pushed and pushed. Even when you ask me out._

* * *

 

“Ah.” My cheeks were red because of the cold. “You are asking me out.”

 

“Yes.”

This was not fair. Not at all. I think you already knew. You already knew i liked you. I loved you. And the most important, i didn’t wanted to be alone. So, how on earth could i possibly say no?


	4. 1.-Halloween Boy (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our unique girl goes to a Halloween party, and shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inside jokes and angst. Cool thing.

 

I was taking selfies in the middle of my car while looking at the location. Dramatic selfies.

Going through the streets, already with the sun down, The red leaves now seemed black to me and the people passed around every corner. I found me looking at the kids in their costumes. _Cute._ I thought after watching some of princesses  pass by, without being a pedophile. I made a goofy face. I’m _iwa-phile_ not a pedo. (fact: _pedo means fart in spanish._ )

 

“ _Take the left stree_ t.” The google maps thing was telling me where to go.

 

“Okay, okay.”

 

_“Take the right street.”_

 

“Okay, okay.” I’m having a headache.

 

“ _Turn back in 50 meters_.”

 

“Why? What the fuck? I just drove from THERE. for SIXTH TIME. God, and why is it in meters?” I shouted.

“I mean, even if this is japan, this fanfic it’s kind of _american_ themed. So it should be in fucking yards-!”

I almost crash into another car.

 

“Fuck.”

 

* * *

 

 

After forty minutes of pure angst with my phone, i got into the location that was supposed to be the party. _To be… or not to be._ I chuckled.

 

I got out of my car with all my glam as high as my heels. In front of the house everyone watched me with the typical lustful sight. And when i send a kiss to a random stranger, i saw flustered cheeks on their faces.

 

“Thank you!” I almost shouted with all the high volume music to the ones who opened the door to me.

 

“The queen has arrived.” I smirked.

 

With challenging eyes i opened my way into the party, feeling the envy of some girls who rumored that i had better body than them. And i really did.

 

Leaving agape mouths in my way to my date, i found him after passing the main hall into the terrace, where he was looking into an unused pool. It was cold, it was halloween. I couldn’t tell if he was thinking about the stars, which reflected the pool. Romanticist thoughts. Maybe he was thinking about me. That may be the case or, just weird porn.

I got behind my loved one and knelt in a sexy way. It’s been awhile since i don’t see that long back of his. Trying to conceal my voice, my excitement overjoyed, by reaching his left ear. It almost touches my mouth.

 

“You have waited long” I whispered behind him. “Haven’t you?” then smiled.

 

“You little..!” He turned around quickly and took a deep glance, looking at me whole. Looking at _me._ Then turned away rapidly avoiding my eyes. “You are late!” I faced his back, again.

 

“I’ve missed you too.” I smiled. Then hugged him from behind, getting a cute scene in the middle of the party.  Or at least it was for me. “Why a basketball player?” I asked him about his costume.

 

“Why not?”

 

“We play volleyball. Not basketball.” I laughed.

 

“I didn’t have anything else, okay?” He smiled slightly and got quiet for a big moment.

“Can i ask you something?”

 

“You already did.”

 

“Don’t be an asshole!” he paused. ”Why are you dressed like that..?” He almost whispered. As if he didn’t wanted to say so, didn’t wanted to hurt me.

 

I grinned, and once again i whispered in his ear. “You are flushed, aren’t you?”

 

“Stop with the teasing!” He finally looked into my eyes, and by my surprise, mine were opened wide. His cheeks were bright red. “And I AM!” he paused to get air. “So why..”

 

“..Why Christina Aguilera, lady marmalade?” I said for him. I smirked  and claimed proudly “It’s a classic.”

 

“That’s not what I meant! It’s always difficult to talk to you, just stop teasing.” He took a deep breath. “ Also...I’ve missed you too.”

 

I felt my cheeks burn. His words just now were so touching. “Look, that was the thing i was trying to tell you about today at the phone. But it seemed you were working in something more important.” I sighed. “This is me.” in that moment the sounds of the party went mute, at least for us. “As simple as that. I like to _dres_ s like this. I like to _be_ this way. I like to _be_ a girl.”

 

After my confession, he kept looking into my eyes. Then, into myself. I saw doubt in him, his eyes were down and i was being filled by anxiety. It will clearly do no good to my depression problems.

Minutes seemed like hours and the song that was played in the background were in slow motion for me. One minute. Two. Three. The song had changed.

 

“You like to be you.” Iwa-chan said. He grabbed me by my shoulders, why??? And  a bold eyesight i saw in him.  “I like you anyway.” I thought he was going to kiss me, but it was just a hug. Deep. Firm. Lovely. Both of us chuckled.

 

After that, we got inside. Flirted. Laughed. Insulted each other. I sang Christina Aguilera's _voulez vous coucher avec moi_ in Iwaizumi’s face. Everyone watched. He insulted me again, he looked angry,  but he clearly got a boner. And i made a sad face in my insides because i didn’t had any condoms. _My bad._

 

“Hey, umm. If we are dating now i will try change into a college near your department.”

 

“If? Why are you saying if?” _Shit._ I might made him angry.

 

“I’m going for a drink.” I told him. I don’t want to be angry.

 

“Nevermind, i don’t want to be angry at you and i actually think it will be great if we live together.”

 

I was happy. “Anyway, i’m still going for a drink.” I tried to act calm and keep my cool, it’s been awhile since he saw me blushing, I couldn’t just show him merciless.

 

In my way for my drink I saw my ex hanging out, he was just walking in the sidewalk outside the window. He was with a little girl, really tiny and cute. I couldn’t see her face, but her clothes _were_ cute. She had a pinkish kimono, it must have been from an anime or something like that. As i watched, he glanced in the window. Our eyes were connected by a second and then i made a big arrogant grin and got away for my drink. I didn’t saw his reaction, but i would love to know which was it.

 

“Booze or wine?” A wimp dude serving the drinks asked me. Wine? This is a first.

 

“Wine, please.” I wasn’t pleased, I almost let my sass out my sleeve. It wasn’t even wine, it was champagne. I know its taste because it’s a Moët & Chandon. _Ignorant!_ Champagne in Halloween, i must be fancy. Just after the dude served me my drink in a glass cope, which looked totally on point with my outfit, a big gigantic guy came over to me, I didn’t pay attention where he come from; but the contrast between the big dude and the little one was so amazing, i almost pissed myself in containing my laugh.

 

“Hey, you’re alone here?”

 

“No, i’m not. I’m busy.” I don’t have time to play with you. I already got a boyfriend.

 

“You made quite an entrance.” Did i? Oh, yeah. I did.

 

“I know. I’m sorry, but i’m here with _my date_.” EMPHASIS. “I need to go.”

 

“Wait!” I saw his hand in his pocket. He got some meds. I think whatever this guy is trying to do, is no good. He said something to me but I didn’t heard. I was concentrated in his actions, i knew he was trying to do something to me.

 

As he thought i was paying attention, he abruptly moved his hand to spill my _wine._ One of the biggest old tricks ever. As he almost accomplished what he was trying to, i turned around quickly before he put the pill inside and walked off to where Iwa-chan was checking his phone.

 

“That happens because you don’t pay too much attention to me!” I faked my crying. He was annoyed and knew what i was faking. He almost shouted to me, but the big guy was watching us. I set my frightful sight to him and seated in Iwa-chan and smooched him quickly, now standing and dragging him out. Many people covered, and the big dude tried to follow.

 

“Hey, what’s going on?” We went inside my car.

 

“I just had the real need to be here alone with you.”

 

“No, really, tell me. I saw someone following you.”

 

“It’s no biggie, really.” Well, he was a biggie. “It’s just some dude who tried to drugged me to have sex with him or something like that but you didn’t knew ‘cause you were watching your phone!” Pay attention asshole, that’s why we lost at our last game in volleyball.

 

He sighed and walked out of the car. Shit, i think i know what’s going on. The big guy was out, looking for me. And Iwaizumi walked directly to him. This won’t be good.

 

“So, you tried to drug my girlfriend?” His legs stomped in the ground with each footstep. He was angry.

 

“Well,” the other guy laughed. “That’s clearly _not_ a _girl_ , you know.” My sight bursts of rage and Iwaizumi, not waiting for a second to pass, he gave him a clearly hurtful punch in the face. Dude almost fell, but he used the force he had to stay standing up and spitted saliva in one side.

 

“She is one. Respect her.” I wanted to cry joyful after hearing Iwa-chan. But the fight was just starting. The guy hit my guy’s right leg and fell. After that, the big guy will use his big body mass to crush Iwa-chan; but he rolled just in time and stand up rapidly. I looked his eyes to ask if i can go help. “I got this one, Tooru.” He said to me.

He didn’t call me trashikawa.

 

His elbows and fists were near his eyes, and blocked the side punches by keeping them away from his face, defending it. The big guy’s punches were heavy, having all his weight in them. But they were slower and my guy could dodge them easily. After dodging, he bended a bit forward and gave him a good punch in the nose. It could be seen a bit of blood but not that many. The guy tried to stomp in Iwa’s feet but instead; he grabbed his head and gave him a kick with his knee on the chin. And he fell. Iwaizumi looked to the guy’s defeat and walked to me.

 

But then, the big dude went running directly to Iwa-chan, and he, instead of moving to another way, gave him a kick in his face. In the same place he hit at first. Now the guy was bleeding from the nose and mouth, he spit it. And his neck cracked for the injuries given to him.

 

“Still want to fight?” Arrogant Iwa-chan, just killed me. He may leave me bleeding through my nose just as he did with this guy.

 

The dude shouted something and from the people who were watching us emerged two other guys ready to fight. One’s punch went quickly to Iwaizumi’s stomach, making him do a hurt face; and the other one was going to grab him by the arms. They started to hurt him badly. His lip began to bleed.

 

“Fucking. Wait. Up. Now.” I said.

 

“Don’t you dare to fight Tooru.” Iwa-chan begged in a pitiful state. “You are my girl, i must protect you.”

 

I gave him a merciless look to him and the guys around him, and exclaimed. “DON’T GIVE ME YOUR SEXIST SHIT RIGHT NOW HAJIME!” and paused. “I’M GOING TO PROTECT YOU, ASSHOLE.” I ran forwards and kicked the guy who was now holding Iwa-chan's arms, right in the stomach with my heels piercing a bit of flesh. A punch was coming from my right side and i fastly dodge it. I took my heels rapidly to stay on my feet better.

 

The big guy now was part of the audience and kept telling his partners _“not the face”._ I’m quite angry, but iwa-chan was beside me.

 

One of the guys tried to grab me by the arms and Iwa-chan punched him on the spine, the pierced one came fast to kick him, but I kicked him in the leg, as i heard they are easy to break if hit hard. His leg didn’t, but he fell in the ground. Izumi was seriously fighting with the other guy, the other guy grabbed a large wooden stick from the ground and tried to hurt him. I was going to save him but the pierced dude grabbed my leg and i fell. I kicked his face, but he didn’t release my legs. So i took some dirt and threw it into his eyes.

 

Now I was able to go to protect Iwa-chan, but in the distance, I heard sirens.

 


	5. 2.- Name the game (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys go gay gambling.

It’s been a week since i know this guy “Kuroo Tetsurou”.

He is in third grade of Nekoma High school,  plans to go to Keiō University and he hasn’t stopped calling and messaging my cell phone. The other wednesday, the day i met him, he didn’t stopped sending me messages after i got home. _Does he has a life?_ Anyway. It seems I’ll get to see him today. Reason? To stop all the bothering against me. Even if he is kind of _someone_ , it’s a real pain in the ass. I’ll be in finals for fuck’s sake, everyone will be a pain and the last thing i need is another one.

 

Physics class was going to start after the break; it had just ended modern japanese class. I was hearing music peacefully. I ignored the fact that the hot sun was burning a part of my cheek. I ignored my classmates. I ignored the fact that i existed in this moment and found myself in my own consciousness. Alone. Just me. As if everything that surrounded me, disappeared. Until a pair of dudes came in front of me. I removed my headphones and realized all the classroom was looking to me.

 

“The fuck are you here?” I asked. Clearly irritated.

 

“He does have a dirty mouth for a pretty face!” I looked at the unknown guy with a face that showed annoyance, but he didn’t even noticed. He was laughing. _This guy is even more obnoxious than Kuroh._

 

“I know, right?” _Yeah, i know right?_ Kuroo smirked. He didn’t know what i was thinking so i did smirked a little as well. “We need to take you with us. We can call this… kidnap.”

 

“YEAH!” The other dude said. “Kidnapping a tall kid!” He began to chuckle almost hysterically, or that was plain my imagination. Then Kuroh accompanied him to laugh. “Tall-kidnap!”

 

“Tch. Just go to class already! Or at least your high schools.” I put up my headphones again. Expecting from them to go away. But they instantly took them away.

 

“Eh, we already are heree.” Kuroo sing-sang and showed me a silly face with the unknown guy imitating him.

 

“I don’t caree.” I sing-sang imitating Kuroh.

 

“Just come already!” He paused, and his grin became a bound and determined one. “No, seriously, we don’t have time. We don’t want your teacher to get us out.” They didn’t even give me time to think.

 

“Whoa, wait!” They grabbed me by the arms. I didn’t want to go. Obviously. But they managed to drag me all the way out. We were out of my school grounds,

 

I sighed, a real long and exasperated sigh. “So _what_ now?”

 

“Do you like games?” The stranger asked me.

 

“Yes, but i have some kind of... rules.” _I always play my games to win. I play my games safe, and if I know it is not, then i don’t. Easy as that._ Huh. The stranger sure wasn’t expressionless, it was quite the opposite. He looked at me with a pair of big eyes completely amused by comment. _Irritating._ I thought at first. The words _“Tell me!”_ where in his tip of his tongue, but they were avoided by Kuroo’s next comment.

 

“Well, anyway. I thought about bringing you with us.” The black-haired smirked.

 

“What for?” The two of them looked at each other with this look of _we both know what we are thinking and we are taking you with us even if is a pain in your ass._ And it will be for me a _total pain in the ass_. Goddammit.

 

“You see, we are going gambling.” Both of them grinned.

 

“Okay.” I repeated my long and exasperated sigh i did before, and angrily commented. “But can you stop grabbing me?” I stated.

 

“Just if you don’t runaway…” The unknown dude looked at me with goofy suspicious eyes.

 

“Fine.” I said,  and shoved my arms off their hands. _What am i even doing? I was supposed to cease Kuroh’s bullshit against me._ I looked at the unknown dude, he was about to present himself.

 

“I’m the great Bokuto! Nice to meet you.” The mustard-eyed stated. Bokuto. I remember them clearly. His eyes. They pierced into your soul. They were like daggers that got stuck in yourself, and nothing could take them off. They craved attention. Attracted Attention. They attracted. Even if you didn’t wanted to be attracted by them.

Kuroh’s eyes pierced as well, but in a total different way. They looked through your eyes. You noticed it late; when you found yourself drawn in them. Hooked in them.

His eyes were black holes. They consumed you completely. Highly. Deeply.

 

Driving you mad.

 

 

“He’s an idiot.” I heard a voice behind me, and got out of my selfness. It was calm with a slight air of pride in its words.

 

“Ekk! Akashi!” Bokuto exclaimed.

 

The Akashi guy looked him with the same eyes i do when i look at Kageyama.

 

“We are going back to school.” Then took him by the ear and gave him a lecture. “Your grades are awful, and you go gambling? You don’t even have much money. You need to get...” Kuroo just stand there watching a man’s calamity, almost letting his laugh out from containing it. After a few seconds, when they were gone, i decided to talk.

 

“They seem close.” _Or at least that’s what they presume._

 

“Yeah, they’re childhood friends. I’m used to this kind of thing…" He scratched his hair and as he did, he looked into the place where the pair had absconded. "I mean, it’s not the first time he comes and takes him back school by the ear.” He finished saying and chuckled, it was cute. His laugh. _This can be one of this unique times i find this guy attractive._ I thought. It also seemed funny to me as well, and hid my laugh with my hand.

 

Closing my eyes. But opening my heart.

 

I felt his sight. But i can’t exactly say how he looked at me at that time. In anyway, i am sure that at first he was surprised and then did a warm smile. _That’s attractive as well._ Even if it’s deduced.

 

We were going in silence for a bit. Some of the people on the cars that passed by watched us with a judging face of “ _they are skipping class”_. Well… they weren’t wrong, but it was uncomfortable. “By the way, how’s your lip?” Kuroo asked to break the silence.

 

“My lip? Ah, you mean when we-” He interrupted me.

 

“Kissed?” He smiled.

 

“-Accidentally collided.” I ended my phrase. Silence overcame, and Kuroh was still making _that_ irritating grin.

 

He kept looking at me until he said. “You are blushing.”

 

“Shut up.” I ignored him and tried to go slower to not face his grin.

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“You are _still_ blushing.”

 

“Whose fault do you think it is?” I exclaimed in a rampage, without thinking, and regretting it afterwards.

 

“Obviously mine.” He kissed me quickly in the cheek and as he did, he put in my head a sweater for me to wear. Instantly, i tried with all my might to get away from the guy or at least make my face look less red.

 

After walking, taking a bus, and a subway; we managed to go into a small building in between two big ones. We entered in a rather suspicious red door and went directly upstairs.

 

“Isn’t it the Tetsurou guy!” An old man exclaimed. He didn’t seemed japanese.

 

“Hey, what’s new?” Kuroh always managed to look stoic and interested at the same time. _I have to say that it really attracted me but I don’t how it works either._

 

“We have a new set of cards. And it’s possible a frequent client like you, can…” He paused for drama. “...use them.” The old man had the same grin in the face as Kuroo. _Oh god no._ “And who’s your friend? It’s not the usual with the spiky white hair. He’s going to play?”

 

“No, i’m not.” I smiled with an obvious fake gentleness. “I prefer not to, i will only watch him play.” _I like games, but he is a regular. It’s clear i’m not gonna win._

 

“Hmm. So are you scared of losing?” I kind of was, but if you put in this way… _It’s really irritating, and it even was more because it was Kuroo._

 

“It’s annoying if you put it up in that way.” I responded. _As some greek guy said,_ _“Wise men speak when they have something to say, stupid ones speak because they have to say something” In other words: “Don’t be stupid and think before you say something.”_

 

“I know.” He grinned.

 

I sighed. “I don’t want to play because you are a regular.” I put my glasses a bit up. “Also, it’s my first time playing.”

 

“No shit!” He was truly shocked. He couldn’t believe it was my first time. His eyes. They had widened, and in a second, I felt shivers down my spine. Looked them closely and felt a vortex trying to eat me whole, but not in a bad way. It was like the darkness that covered the moon with a robe. Gently. With affectivity. As someone who loves you and wraps you up in a cold night.

 

“Umm… Megane? You there?” Without noticing it, he was already almost poking my nose with his. I couldn’t help but to blush. Impulsively, i put my hand right on his face to make it apart from mine and for him not to notice my embarrassing state.

 

“I’ll play. But i want a handicap.” I finally said in an arrogantly manner. “I want to use my cellphone to see how to play.” _And read several sites and forums dedicated to poker strategy._

 

Kuroh glanced suspiciously at me and then looked at the old man, who seemed to be the manager of the place who just nodded in response. Then, we entered into another door, it was green. And inside of it, were located methodically many poker tables. The lights were made in a way you can only see when seated on a table, and the smoke from some of the people made it look even more like a bar. But it wasn’t a bar. It was kind of a clandestine gambling house. _So for this was the sweater, huh? It's not good if they see my school's uniform._

 

When passing through the tables, i could see that some played dominos, blackjack, and some other games i couldn’t recognize.

 

“Texas it’s easy, why looking it up on your cellphone if i can explain how to play?” Kuroo asked while sitting on a table.

 

“Shut up.” I said slightly. Almost whispering. He smiled. _I almost forgot he has fierce ears. That’s really cat-like._

 

I was facing him directly on the table, it was much littler than the other ones because it was only for 2 people. We asked for drinks to the old man and Kuroh handed me my cards to then distribute the other ones.

 

In all our time in there, more than playing poker, we were playing a game of sights. I looked my game and then at him, and when i did, his eyes tried to pierce mine. Always directly. Showing our games. Winning. Losing. Either our eyesight or our game.

 

I have lost my sense of time. It was like this moment, alone with Kuroh, was eternal and unchanging. Sempiternal. And I honestly, didn’t want for it to end.

 

When I had a good game i used to tell him smirking. “What’s your game?”

 

Usually, he will tell me. _“My game’s fine.”_ But this time, he glanced at his clock and then into my eyes, leaving his game aside. _What the-?_

 

“My game is love.” Our eyes were connected for a minute, but after noticing it, i unconsciously moved mine aside. “That’s why i invited you here today.”

 

I took a sip to my drink and asked, “Aren’t you taking this too fast?”

 

“Well, that’s because i really like you.”

 

“If you ask a girl out so quickly... probably she’ll say no.”

 

“But you are no girl. And also, that doesn’t applies to me.” He paused. “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou.”

 

I laughed a bit. “I have to say that i like that provocative arrogance of yours, but right now, it seemed forced and fake.” Kuroh made a frown, and i think he didn’t noticed he was blushing a bit. I took the chance of his _off guard state_ and said. “I can be your boyfriend if you want.”

 

His astonished face was a nice meal for my ego. “You serious…?”

 

“I am.”

 

Thinking it right now, i can say i was moved by the mood. This guy had a kind of unique appeal to my taste, and it looked as a fun game to play. The problem was that, in real life, games are just games. And i didn’t noticed when it stopped being a game and when i truly come to. Highly. Deeply. Love him. So hard, that once he wasn’t for me, i couldn’t handle myself.


End file.
